gamesimfandomcom-20200213-history
Middle Earth: The Story
Middle Earth: The Story is an action/RPG game based on the Lord Of The Rings franchise. The game was announced at G3, and was released in turn 24 for PS3, Xbox 360, Wii-U, and PC. Reveal The game was revealed during Enchanted Gaming's press conference at G3. "“Experience the story you've read and seen like never before. Explore Middle Earth and see locations you've seen and more! Hours of story to get through and then take your game online, battle in many locations with your friends!”" In turn 18, Enchanted Gaming revealed the box artwork. Teaser Trailer The trailer starts with a map of Middle Earth, the camera slowly zooms in on Mordor, then zooms in to Mount Doom. A voice over from Ian Mckellen as Gandalf starts. "Deep in Mordor, in the fires of Mount Doom, the dark lord Sauron forged a ring, a ring like no other. One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them, One Ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them. In the Land of Mordor where the Shadows lie.." The camera shows Sauron from behind standing inside Mount Doom, as Sauron turns around, the video goes black. The text "...his old life lay behind in the mists, dark adventure lay in front" appears. The artwork for Middle Earth: The Story appears with the text, coming soon. Soundtrack In turn 22, Enchanted Gaming revealed that Pop-Country star Taylor Swift had recorded a song for Middle Earth: The Story called "This Is Our Journey" and it would be released worldwide to promote the game. It will feature in future trailers and will be shown at the ending credits. The Dark Lord DLC Middle Earth: The Story '''is to have it's first DLC pack, '''The Dark Lord, released in several turns. The Dark Lord will cost $5.99, it will act as an Expansion Pack with various bug fixes/glitch fixes and new multiplayer levels: The '''first action packed DLC '''for '''Middle Earth: The Story '''is here! In "'The Dark Lord'", get to play on the opposite side and cause havoc in Middle Earth. You'll get to fight for the Dark Lord and choose a different path for your character. Plus a new gamemode called "'Breach'", Played at '''Helms Deep', one team will defend the walls of Helms Deep 'and try to resist the enemy from breaching. '''None of the content is stored on the disc/download. 'Reception' Middle Earth: The Story '''was met with unanimous praise upon release, from both critics and consumers. The story and gameplay were both largely praised, as was the soundtrack. The game currently holds a '''9.3/10 user rating on Metacritic. IGN "Middle Earth: The Story is a huge game, and is the kind of action RPG that's desperately needed right now. Kicking things off is an expansive character creation element, which really gives you the feel that, whoever you make, you are them. The game sees you taking part in both stories from "The Hobbit" and "Lord Of The Rings", along with original missions, which help weave everything together and tie your character into the story. I have to say, I was surprised at how well the story progresses. Impressive pacing, emotional, dramatic, and action-packed, this is the way it should be. Packed into the tightly-woven story are a variety of moral choices, but these don't really pan out to anything more than characters perceiving you slightly different, or receiving one of two variants of a quest. So if you kill character A, character B will give you a quest down the line, instead of character A. There's only one ending here, so fans hoping to shape the story vastly need not apply. But, as I said, the story is so good, that this is actually a good thing. With the full voice cast from the movies, this is an epic game. There is co-op, so you can team up with your buddies and tackle the story, which was a blast. The competitive multiplayer is a little less impressive, only boasting your traditional multiplayer modes with Middle Earth: The Story's combat, and it's hardly addictive, but it can be fun. In the end, this is an amazing game, with only a few technical shortcomings. Burnt Skies has some serious competition for Best Game when the Video Game Awards roll around." 'OVERALL SCORE: 9.5/10' Category:Games